


A Little Salacious

by PoppyCartinelli



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, The words are good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parties and slow jazz and lots of kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Salacious

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this thing!

A Little Salacious

Perhaps Peggy’d had too much to drink. Perhaps it was the stress of the job or the goading of her subordinates. Perhaps it was the absolutely scandalous looks the woman across the bar was giving her. No matter the reason, and against her better judgement, Peggy stood up.  
  
She ignored the hooting coming from behind her and navigated her way through the press of bodies until she stood behind the woman with the salacious looks. Maybe it was the drinking, because instead of the polite introduction she had anticipated, she leaned on the bar and dropped her head quite close to the woman’s ear and asked over the music, “May I buy you a drink?”  
  
The woman turned and quirked an eyebrow, “No thanks, English.” The sharp Brooklyn accent came with the same audacious smile that first caught Peggy, “I’m lookin’ for a dance partner.”  
  
Peggy licked her lips, that smile was going to get her into trouble, “I don’t dance to classical.” The curious frown that graced this woman’s face had Peggy nearly swooning. That was it then, it was definitely the alcohol. “But I will dance to slow jazz, and I have a few lovely records at my flat.”  
  
The woman’s eyebrows popped up and an amused smile flickered across her face. “Well, now I see how ya earned these medals of valor, soldier.” Her hands came up and fiddled with the medals at Peggy’s breast, and Peggy tilted her head in question, “Ya obviously don’t have courage issues.”  
  
Peggy pulled back and laughed, “Indeed,” She reached up and pulled one of the surprisingly calloused hands still at her breast up to her lips and kissed the woman’s knuckles. “May I have the honor of knowing your name?”  
  
Peggy didn’t normally boast, but she sure would about the blush creeping over this woman’s face. She chuckled and responded, “A real charmer aren’t ya?” She shook her head and smiled up at Peggy, “My name’s Angie, and yours English?”  
  
Peggy smiled and ran her thumb over Angie’s captured hand, “Peggy Carter, at your service.”  
  
“I could do a lot with such a cute soldier at my service.”  
  
Peggy smirked, “That is the idea.”  
  
Angie seemed to mull that over, “Well, I suppose, jazz isn’t so bad.” She slid off her bar stool and held up their joined hands, “lead on English.”  
  
The nickname made Peggy smile and she maneuvered them through the crowd without another word. Angie’s gaze was on her back and Peggy couldn’t help but square her shoulders, maybe wearing the incredibly low-backed dress wasn’t such a bad idea after all.  
  
They slipped out the door and Peggy pulled them to the curb to hail a cab. “So, Miss Angie, do you have a last name?”  
  
Angie really like the way Peggy made her name sound and smiled, “Martinelli.”  
  
Peggy pursed her lips and repeated the name, “Ah, Angela Martinelli, Italian, correct?” At Angie’s nod Peggy smiled again and brought her free hand up to Angie’s cheek, “I’m not surprised that your full name means angel.”  
  
A cab pulled up before Angie could faint, though she would normally scoff at such a cheesy line, that accent, and Peggy held the door open for her. Peggy swung into the seat next to Angie and gave directions to the cabbie.  
  
Angie squinted at Peggy and Peggy’s smile turned into confusion, “How’s a soldier score an apartment in such a swanky part of town?”  
  
Peggy cleared her throat as the cabbie pulled off the main streets, “A friend from the war owed me a favor.”  
  
Angie quirked a brow, “What kind of favor gets you an apartment uptown?”  
  
“I saved his life.” Peggy looked back at Angie and Angie dropped her gaze, her and her big mouth. “More than once actually.” Angie looked back up to see Peggy smiling and only shook her head.  
  
“Well, I didn’t realize I’d be spending the evening with a war hero.”  
  
Peggy bent her head down and whispered, “Only the evening?”  
  
The cabbie pulled into a small lot packed with fancy cars and Peggy slipped him a few bills before helping Angie out of the car. Angie swallowed when she saw the building, it was definitely on the swankier side of money.  
  
Peggy led her up the grand staircase and quickly into an elevator. Peggy pulled her key from the pocket sewed into the bosom of her dress (a genius idea she got from the field nurses), pressed the button for floor 44, and turned her key in the lock before pushing the button again.  
  
She turned to see Angie looking at her with raised brows, “Top floor huh?”  
  
To Peggy’s trained eyes, she looked uncomfortable. She reached for Angie’s calloused hand and stepped a bit closer to her, “My friend comes from money and his opulence is rather disgusting, but war wages are not the best and I did need a place to stay, so I didn’t turn him down.” She kissed Angie’s fingers and Angie smiled.  
  
“So even heroes don’t get all the finer things?” Angie stepped forward and pulled Peggy closer.  
  
Peggy smiled so softly Angie almost pulled back, “No, just the finer people.”  
  
Angie swallowed hard, she was used to flirting and bantering. She was not used to someone looking at her like they would a treasured photo, or whispering very sweet and most certainly not ‘nothings’ into her ears. That gaze was truly captivating though.  
  
Peggy leaned down as Angie leaned up and the only noise was the elevator softly whirring them up against gravity. Their lips met and Angie’s eyelids fluttered shut, Peggy’s hand skimmed up her side and came to rest on her cheek.  
  
It was a very nice kiss, not heated, but certainly not cold either. “That tongue of yours is gonna get ya inta trouble English.” They hadn’t pulled away from each other so Angie’s breath ghosted over Peggy’s lips and she shivered. Her accent’s thicker.  
  
Peggy hummed with her eyes still shut, “Physically or verbally?”  
  
The ding of the elevator brought them back from their repartee and Peggy lead Angie through the solid wood doors.  
  
“Peggy? You back from your warrior’s gala? Did you bring anything to drink?”  
  
Peggy stopped short and Angie very nearly ran into her. “Howard?” Peggy asked to the room at large. So much was in that one word though; indignation, disbelief, irritation, Angie couldn’t even name all the emotions in Peggy’s tone.  
  
“The one and only!” His voice was moving and Peggy began to comprehend that Angie’s hand was still in hers. “I came over to pay a visit to the esteemed Miss Union Jack but you weren’t here,” his voice was getting closer and although Peggy’d thought of roughly thirty-seven different ways to either hide Angie or escape the coming embarrassment she simply sighed and allowed it to happen. “So I called Jarvis and he said you were ov-“  
  
Howard rounded the corner and caught sight of Peggy, still holding onto Angie’s hand like her life depended on it, and Angie, who had just caught sight of one of the richest men in the world.  
  
Howard’s face opened like the grace of God itself was pouring from his smile, “Oh, I see, you did bring something to drink!”  
  
Peggy all but died.  
  
“Your rich friend from the war is Howard STARK?” Angie eyes flitted from the glee filled Howard to the all but decaying form of the soldier she’d followed home.  
  
Peggy stopped thinking, it was best to just let Howard have his fun and deal with the ramifications later. Except in Poland, it would’ve been easier to deal with Howard.  
  
Almost skipping in his euphoria, Howard strutted over to Angie and smiled again, “Do take care of my dear Peggy and make yourself at home!” He winked before back tracking to the elevator, “The fun toys are in the right side of the closet!” He waved as the elevator opened and took him away.  
  
Angie looked to Peggy, who’s eyes were closed in what might be prayer, “Was that really Howard Stark?”  
  
Peggy sighed and opened her eyes, Angie’s hand was still in hers, which was either a good sign, or a sign of Angie’s sheer surprise. “Unfortunately, yes.”  
  
Angie shook her head and looked around at the apartment. She looked back at Peggy. She looked back at the entryway that was worth more money than she’d ever seen or owned. “Explain.”  
  
Peggy nodded and motioned to the hallway in front of them, “Perhaps someplace more comfortable though?” And Angie didn’t take her hand back, perhaps only because she felt that she was in a dream and   
  
Peggy was the only real thing there anymore.  
  
The hallway opened up into a three bedroom apartment and the living room itself was larger than all of Angie’s flat. Angie looked at her dress, it was the most expensive thing she owned, and even so, it looked tacky to her in this real life mansion.  
  
Peggy lived in places like this and I caught her eye?  
  
A hand lifter her chin and another flitted over her furrowed brows and Angie looked into the eyes of the woman she’d bantered with at a party and once again was not surprised with the medals hanging at Peggy’s breast. “You are beautiful. You make this apartment look tacky.”  
  
Angie sucked in a breath and gaped just a bit. How does someone respond to such a thing? Cupping Angie’s cheek once more before pulling away, Peggy went to pull two wine glasses and a decanter from an end table.  
  
She motioned for Angie to sit where she liked and then sat across from her. “I did not spend much time in Italy, but from what I can remember Italians have a fondness for their own Amarone.” Angie’s eyes widened as Peggy poured a glass of wine that was easily double her monthly rent.  
  
“Are you sure I can drink this?” Angie looked down at the glass and back up at this incredibly surprising woman.  
  
Peggy gave her a look and said, “Let me tell you about the first time I met Howard Stark, and subsequently, how I saved his life.”  
  
Angie smiled despite herself and sat back in the ridiculously comfortable couch. She took a breath of the wine and then took a sip as Peggy began her tale. Her eyebrows raised and she basked for a moment in the delicacy of the flavor. Peggy smirked just a bit, Italians.  
  
The many tales were quite long, and it was two hours and three glasses of wine later when Angie finally felt appeased. She stood and motioned for Peggy, “You promised me a dance, Miss Union Jack.”  
  
Peggy looked up and smiled, “Here I was afraid you’d bolt after the wine.”  
  
Angie laughed as she took Peggy’s hand, “And miss my chance with a beautiful gal like you?”  
  
Peggy shook her head and motioned toward the record player, “Thank goodness my beauty caught your attention, otherwise my evening would have been spent with Howard.”  
  
“It wasn’t your fine figure that caught my attention first.” Angie laughed as she went through the records.  
  
“Really now?” Peggy quirked an eyebrow.  
  
Angie hummed and brought out “It’s Been a Long, Long Time”, “It was the way you square your shoulders when you talk to someone new.”  
  
Peggy tilted her head as Angie set the record, she couldn’t place why Angie would have noticed that. Angie turned when the music started and smiled at Peggy.  
  
“Where do you work?” Angie’s extended hand dropped just a bit at Peggy’s question.  
  
“Why do ya ask?” Peggy took Angie’s hand before she could retract it and brought Angie’s calloused fingers to her lips. Angie sucked in a breath again, those lips that parted for such a gorgeous accent. She’d probably never get used to that.  
  
“You can read people, but your hands are calloused. I was just wondering what sort of work required both of those skills.” Peggy didn’t let go of Angie’s hand, instead pulling her closer as the slow jazz drifted through the room.  
  
Angie shrugged and stepped into the dance, “It’s nothing fancy or heroic, I just wait tables at an Automat.”  
  
Peggy gave her hand a squeeze and leaned closer to press a fleeting kiss to Angie’s cheek, “Sounds quite heroic to me.”  
  
Angie blushed, “Where’d you learn such sweet talkin’?”  
  
Peggy leaned forward again to press a kiss to Angie’s lips, “I did mention I spent some time in Italy, yes?”  
  
The kisses continued, slower and longer, until they weren’t dancing. Just standing in the middle of the floor with Peggy’s hands cupping Angie’s face and Angie holding onto those strong shoulders she’d first set eyes on.  
  
One of Peggy’s medals poked Angie and she snorted into their kiss. Peggy pulled back in amusement, “What is it?”  
  
Angie shook her head, “Just, one of your shiny badges of honor are tryin’ ta get frisky.”  
  
Peggy’s eyes went serious again and Angie’s breath caught in her throat, it probably wasn’t good that this woman could leave her breathless so easily. “And if the owner of such a badge wished to ‘get frisky’?” Her hand dropped to Angie’s side and Angie felt a shiver sweep though her.  
  
She looked at Peggy and shrugged, trying to conceal a smirk, “I’d tell the owner that they’d have ta show the same valor in bed.”  
  
Peggy’s hand slipped to the zipper on Angie’s dress. She pressed closer to Angie and breathed, “I don’t think that will be a problem.”  
  
Angie began to consider if she was asthmatic as her zipper was slowly lowered. Peggy kept kissing her and pulling away, it was driving her mad. Angie crossed her arms behind Peggy’s neck as Peggy’s hands slipped into the open back of her dress.  
  
Peggy groaned as Angie’s dress fell away, she did not want to let this woman go. “Ang, Angie” She pulled back, or tried to, as Angie just followed her lips backwards. Peggy took a step back and Angie stepped forward. Peggy’s head was swimming, but she was pretty sure she shouldn’t just throw Angie onto the floor and find out how much Italian she knew.  
  
“Bedroom” She breathed as Angie started perusing her body for presumably a zipper. At this point Peggy wouldn’t mind Angie just taking her, dress and all.  
  
Angie pulled back finally and frowned at Peggy, “How the heck do you get that thing off?”  
  
Peggy blinked and smiled, “I’ll show you, but in the bedroom.”  
  
Angie smirked, “Here I thought you were goin’ to show some of that valor.”  
  
Peggy was already walking down the hallway, sliding the dress straps off of her shoulders, and sighed with a smile when she came to the bedroom door, “Here I thought you would like my valor when I get between your legs.”  
  
Angie’s eyes widened, both at Peggy’s quickly baring body and her salacious words, “Well, I suppose some valor then would be good.” Peggy winked and fingered her bra before stepping into the bedroom.  
  
With a smile, Angie followed. She’d have to go home with soldiers more often if the night ended like this every time.  
  
Peggy found out soon afterward that Angie’s grasp of Italian was very good.

  
  
Angie woke to an empty bed and a slight hangover. Both facts made her grumpy. She fished around in the drawers for a shirt she could wear and found an oversized workout shirt that fit her well enough. She walked out of the bedroom and head soft grunting.  
  
Angie wasn’t one to judge but if her English dame was messing around without her, there would be words. She walked into the living room and found Peggy most certainly in the middle of an activity. Angie wasn’t even sure what turned her on more, the fact that Peggy was capable of one handed push-ups, or that she made very similar sounds in bed while holding herself above Angie.  
  
Peggy noticed her and used both hands to push herself back up to her feet, “Good morning, how did you sleep?”  
  
Angie smiled, “After all that exercise I slept great!”  
  
Peggy laughed, “Not sore anywhere?”  
  
“No, in fact,” Angie sauntered over to Peggy, “I’d love ta see you try a few of those push-ups over me.”  
  
“While I would be more than happy to,” Peggy purred, “I should probably shower first.”  
  
Angie smiled and took Peggy’s hand, “That could work for me.”  
  
She didn’t really look it, but Peggy figured out real quick that Angie was damn flexible. They ended up eating breakfast very late too.

  
And, of course, Howard only spoke in lesbian jokes for the next week, until Peggy told him she and Angie were actually going out.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the thing!


End file.
